On Monday, Vanessa and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.75 minutes, Daniel agreed to time the runners. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 46.44 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 21.68 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Vanessa in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ Stephanie was 24.76 seconds faster than Vanessa.